


Oh no

by Gay_bee_keeper1234



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_bee_keeper1234/pseuds/Gay_bee_keeper1234
Summary: At this point I'm too afraid of myself to ask why I've done this-





	Oh no

Tony Stark:Be there in 20

Clint Barton:me as well!

Sam Wilson:Kill me

Natasha Romanov:Nat

Steve Rogers:Bucky no

James "Bucky" Barnes:Arm??

Bruce Banner:I'm mad

Thor:Pop tarts

Loki:go away

Wanda Maximoff:Boom magic

Pietro Maximoff:Gotta go fast  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Be there in 20:pls meet them!

Me as well!:nah I know Nat but I kinda don't wanna know anyone else

Kill me:same

Be there in 20:please

Kill me:Tony no

Me as well:nope

Be there in 20:Guys I'll give you my life??

Kill me:nah we've seen it and that shit way too sad

Be there in 20: :(

Me as well!:yeah no thanks

Be there in 20: :'(

Kill me:that doesn't work on us

Me as well:yeah sorry

Be there in 20:rude


End file.
